the kingdom of the elves
by cherryxlove
Summary: Naruto was transported to a diffrent universe, the kingdom of the elves. Princess Hinata allows him to stay at her castle. The familys of both the head knight Sasuke and the rebel Sakura were killed by someone uknown, so all 4 go undercover to the kingdom of evil creatures to find the murderer. and what has Hinata to do with the murder? has love triangle and a lot of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT: So I just recently created this account, and I am really new to fanfiction, so I would really appreciate if you'd comment and give me some tipps for this story. This chapter will be reeeally short, but the next chapters will, of course be way longer ;D **

**well, please enjoy!**

I let out an annoyed sigh as I watched my teacher, Iruka-sensei, told us the biography of William Shakespeare. I don't even get how Shakespeare's life story could help me in the future. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am 17 years of age. Currently, I am staying in Konoha public High school, but who knows how long it takes until my father decides to move again. I believe I have visited 5 middle schools and 2 High schools, which does not include the school I am right now, in all my 17 years of life. And since I move so much, I haven't really made many friends, I'm actually quite the 'Loner', but this semester I actually made friends with a hyper football player named Lee. To be honest, he is kind of a freak, but well, who am I to judge? I directed my gaze at the window and watched the clouds pass by. This was going to be a long day. I felt some one shaking me from behind, so I turned just to see my weird friend Lee, who was wearing green leggings and an orange shirt, giving me a note. I took the note in to my hands and turned back around so I ould read it in peace.

_**TO MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!**_

_**Heyy Naruto-kun! I know this awesome place nearby, it has all that magic stuff like …fortune tellings…that glass bowl thingy…well you get what I mean! PLEASE BE SO KIND AS TO ACCOMPANY ME THERE AFTER SCHOOL! I will assure you that it will be worth your time! **_

_**UNTIL THEN MY VERY GOOD FRIEND! **_

_**Make sure you stay youthful~**_

_**Yours truly, LEE**_

I couldn't help but to giggle at his antics. I turned to face Lee and gave him a thumps up. Lee's eyes just got watery and he gave a big grin. I closed my eyes and grinned. 'Maybe today won't be as bad as I thought...'

/

Accepting Lee's offer was the biggest mistake I ever made. Gee, what a waste of time! That 'amazing place nearby' turned out to be a dark long alleyway, were many smaller dark purple tents were placed and you were expected to enter if you wanted to have your fortune told. There also were some tables with all kinds of jewelry, decorations and cards that will 'protect you from evil' or 'bring you luck'. Yeah right, this all is probably illegal anyways…how on earth did innocent little Lee find out about this place anyways?!

"Well where do you want to go?" I asked my new friend, since I didn't want to tell him how I hated it here. Lee pointed at the biggest, dark purple tent in this alleyway. "I love this place! The old woman inside has so much youthfulness inside of her even with her age! I admire her!" He said and I could've sworn I actually saw his eyes sparkling. "Her name is Lady Dark." He said. I just gulped. Who the hell calls himself 'lady dark'? That's like a one way ticket to staying single their entire life. Well, at the end I followed Lee in because I was anxious to see the woman. As I entered the huge tent, I immediately noticed the thousands of candles in there. The tent on the inside consisted of a black table, a red long carpet that led to that said table, a statue of a cat and of course some creepy pictures of blue eyes.

My gaze wandered to the old hag that was seated at the table. Her black, loose dress with extremely long sleeves and a hoodie made Lady Dark look really creepy. My steps were small and hesitant, trying to stay away from the old hag as long as possible. Lee totally ignored my pleads to leave and pulled me with him to lady dark. Great. My oh-so great friend let me have the seat right in front of the woman. I now looked her directly in to her white eyes, which probably meant she was blind. Her face was pale and wrinkly, and you could see two long pieces of dark grey hair hanging out of the hoodie. With her raspy voice she greeted Lee and when she turned to me her mouth opened ever so slightly. "That aura…" she mumbled and took my hand with her long, wrinkled fingers. "No, I'm not mistaking." She said with a grin. She then surprisingly laughed and pulled out a 5 inch big dark blue diamond with some weird marks on it. "You are an elf!" She said while giggling. "What the…" I couldn't finish because my the blind old hag interrupted me. "Don't tell me you don't know that!" She said in a slight shock. "Well no, because I am NOT!" I said in a matter-of-factly kind of way.

"Why yes you are." She said. "HE IS?" Lee screamed while standing up. "Sit." Lady dark commanded. He listened anyways and sat back. "As I was saying." She continued. "There is a parallel universe to ours. It's a world full of all kinds of fairy tale creatures." I couldn't help but laugh but I was immediately stopped by the lethal glare of the old hag. "That world consists of 4 kingdoms, the elves, the fairies, the witches, and the most evil one: The moon-light creatures for example: werewolves, vampires and trolls." I couldn't help but giggle in response. "This diamond, transports humans that were once fairy tale creatures in their past life back to their own individual kingdom. All they need to do is to touch it..." She said.

"Oh please stop, I can't take that much silliness all at once!" I said with a grin. "Naruto! What if she is right?" Lee said with big eyes. He then turned to Lady Dark with tears in his eyes. "You can't send him to the elf kingdom! I need my youthful friend here on earth!" He pleaded. I was really touched. So I turned to the blind old hag and said something that would change my life completely. "How dare you make Lee almost cry?! You know what? I'll touch that damned diamond thing, so Lee can see how absurd your little story is!" "I don't mind…touch it then." She said with a smirk. With a last glance at my only friend I stretched my finger and touched the blue diamond. But directly after I felt the cold surface on my finger tip, My head started pounding, and everything started spinning. It all happened so fast. I fell on the ground and the last thing I saw was Lee's blurred face.

\\\

Trees. Blue sky. Clouds. Sun. That's the first thing I saw when my eyes opened again. I blinked twice. "I must be somewhere outside…" and after I blinked again I realized something odd…the sun was kind of pink-ish…and…was that the moon?! Right next to the pink sun was a yellow crescent moon. "What in the world is going on?!" I asked myself as I stood up from the grass filled ground. Right next to me was some kind of lake with clear water, and behind me was a big ass forest. Huh. I narrowed my eyes as I made out a huge grey caste on top of one of the mountains that surrounded me. I gently placed my head in to my hands and thought about what happened before I came here. My eyes widened as I realized where I MAYBE could be. But no…that would be impossible. My head was still spinning and I had no idea how I was going to stop my headache. I looked around and decided I should probably wash my face a bit with that probably cold water from the lake.

But just before I could put my hands in to the water I froze. The water was clear enough that I could see my reflection in it. My usual short and messy blonde hair was a bit longer now, making me look like my father, Minato Uzumaki. My canine teeth were really sharp and I had some weird 3 scars at each side of my check. But that was nothing compared to my now long and pointy ears. My eyes widened and I stumbled backwards. My hands reached to my ears at once just to make sure I wasn't just going insane. I flinched as I felt the sharp ends of my ears. I took some steps back towards the lake and looked at my reflection once again, only this time I wasn't that shocked to see my face. I frowned. I almost looked like a … my eyes widened. My gaze shot up to the sky and I was once again greeted by the sight of a pink sun and a blue moon being right next to each other. I slowly sank my head to the ground in realization.

I am in the kingdom of elves.

**I hope you liked it! Once again I want to apologize for this small chapter! Please comment on how this part was…I really need some tips couse I am reeeally new here xD **

**Thank you for reading this**

**cherryxlove**


	2. Princess Hinata

**Thank you so much for the positive comments! I really appreciate it. The second I read them I just had to turn on my laptop, and make the second chapter. So, here it is! I do not own Naruto! Please enjoy! **

Chapter 2: Princess Hinata

I just stood there what felt like hours, but probably was only some minuets. I thought about many things for instance, that the old hag was right. I really thought she was just your average old lady who decided to scare some teenage boys. I also thought about my life in…well, the other universe. I JUST made my first friend, and back on earth (God, it feels so wrong saying that), Lee would always make me so enthusiastic! Sure he had his flaws, who hasn't, but he still was my only-if not my best-friend. I was sure I would have a bright future with him.

And then I thought about my parents. Kushina and Minato Uzumaki. When I was still a new born baby, I was for some reason kidnapped by a masked man, or so my parents said. 5 years he held me captive. At the age of 6 the police managed to find me and brought me back to my parents, though the person responsible was never caught. I always have to chuckle when I remember how I hated my real parents at the age of 6, because they were really strict. One day I ran away, I think in to an abandoned house. I thought I was alone and walked around, and then I heard crying. I saw a girl with black short hair kneeling down and crying her eyes out. I don't remember how her face looked like, but I think I remember me blushing…

As we talked about our problems (I do not remember hers), she told me I should go back home, because she saw my parents searching for me everywhere on her way to this house. I was really surprised, I guess I expected them not to care, and I told the girl to meet me the next day at this very same house. And after that my life seemed perfect to me. I began to like my parents, I met with that girl daily at that house, and I had a great school. But then my father told me we had to move, and everything went downhill.

I remember making a promise to that girl, saying that one day if we were old enough, we'd live together at the same abandoned house. Well, now that I am HERE, I won't get to do that. In fact, I won't get to do anything I dreamed of at earth. I was torn out of my thoughts when I felt something really sharp poking my left shoulder. I turned only to see something…weird. There was a boy…no forget that, a male elf on a white horse, with jet black hair and really black eyes. His hair stood out on the back of his head making him look a bit…funny.

He also wore a black coat, which he wore open so that I could see his grey shirt underneath, that had some white patterns on the end of both long sleeves and at the end of the coat. He also wore shiny black and really long shoulder protectors and knee protectors. His also black pants matched perfectly to his knee high boots witch were in the darkest shade of grey. Of course I didn't miss his ear-piercing on his elf-ear. The mystery-emo-guy held out a katana, which I guess was that thing that poked my shoulder.

"What are you doing here outside the village, stranger?" He asked in a very deep manly voice. His gaze wandered to my clothes. "And what in the world are you wearing?!" He said as he gave me a look of disgust. Only then had I noticed that I still wore my Orange hoodie from Nike and my worn out jeans and sneakers from school. "Well, I could ask you the same question you…elf." I mumbled but he seemed to ignore that. His Katana now pointed at my throat. "Anyway. You don't seem to be coming from around here; you may be a spy from the moon-light creature kingdom, so for said reason I shall bring you to our princess." He said

He drew his Katana back and took out a small rope out of his satchel after he stepped down the big ass horse. "While riding to the royal castle, I shall treat you like any other criminal, thus, don't think your ride will be comfortable…you peasant." He mumbled the last part and tied my hands so tight, I thought they were about to fall off. "Oi, not so thight! I wasn't about to run away anyways, teme!" I said, rather loudly. " Shut your mouth you dobe." He said as he pushed me towards the horse. Oh, this is going to be a very long ride, I can tell already.

\\\

I must say, the kingdom of the elves is very beautiful. The village is placed beautifully up the mountains. The houses seemed very old fashioned to me, kind of like ancient Japan or somethin'. Some of the roof tops which had actual tiles were all green. If you'd fly over the village, I bet it would look like a sea of all kinds of shades of green.

The castle, as expected, was VERY big and VERY beautiful. It looked like a typical European castle. Inside the castle were so many guards it took as about 15 minutes to arrive to the room of the princess. Now there I was in front of this huge pair of golden doors, anxious to see the upcoming room. "You better bow to her highness you peasant!" The emo hissed. I just rolled my eyes and nodded. Then he opened the door.

I at once forgot about the room. I forgot about all the problems I had, about earth, about Lee and about that emo next to me. There was just me, and the princess. I think I felt my cheeks flush because that girl before me was the most beautiful I have ever seen. In fact, all that prettiness made her look kind of unreal, like she was just a drawing.

The princess was a female elf with a really pale porcelain skin, which reminded me of a doll. Her eyes looked just like pearls, they had no pupils, and for a moment there I thought she was blind…she had a pale shade of pink color on her pouty lips. The Princesses hair went all the way down to her hips, and they had a blue kind of shine to them. She wore a light blue dress that reached to the ground. It was long sleeved and the hems of the sleeve went way down to her fingers. The sleeves were really tight, sky blue and were made with a see-through, slightly glittery material, which ended right before her cleavage. The rest of the dress was made with dark blue silk.

The princess suddenly blushed. "Stop staring at her and bow immediately!" He hissed with a low hiss and glared at me as he bowed. I of course followed suite. "Princess Hinata! HE was found at the borders of the kingdom and as you can see he wears some…strange clothes. I am very sure that he might be a spy!" My oh-so kind escort said. "Hinata…" I thought the name rang a bell and I knew her from somewhere but I realized how stupid that idea was. "W-Well does he have a name?" She said with a sweet voice and a stutter. She probably still is kind off freaked out of my staring I thought with a blush. Damn that was so uncool of me… "You are allowed to speak, peasant!" The apparently nameless emo said. "O-OH! Yeah…My name is Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki!" I said with a grin at the last part. For a short moment her blush deepened at my grin but then she just smiled and tilted her head. "Sasuke, I believe he means no harm to our kingdom. Please be so kind as to free him from your ropes." She said kindly.

My grin even widened when I saw 'Sasuke' narrow his brows and frown as he hesitantly freed my hands. "Thank you, Hinata!" I said and Sasuke elbowed me with the words of 'how rude of me' and 'how disrespectful I am'. Hinata though, she just giggled and looked me in the eyes as she said "Please Sasuke-san, tell a servant to build a second bed in to your room here in the castle. Uzumaki-san shall stay in your room from now on. I believe he has no home to stay in right now." She said with a slight smile. "Say what?!" I blurted out.

"Wh-why with me? He could have another ones room, and are you sure you want to keep this suspicious guy at your Castle, your highness?" Sasuke said but then apologized for his outburst. "Believe me, Sasuke-san, Uzumaki-san is going to be very good for you, you've been very tense your whole life anyways." She said while she giggled a bit. Honestly, I don't like the idea of staying with such an emo, but what choice do I have? I'm practically homeless! And also, I can't just ignore the wishes of a princess! I blushed a bit at my last thought. "Very well. If that is your wish…so be it, your highness." He said through gritted teeth.

I looked out of the window and realized how dark it was. "Well, Sasuke-teme will escort me to my-I mean OUR room. Have a beautiful night, Hinata-chan!" I said with a smirk. "HINATA-CHAN?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" I heard Sasuke next to me yell, but I didn't care. All I wanted to see was that beautiful blush that was planted on the pale cheeks of the princess. "Th-thank you…Uzumaki-san…H-have a good night too…" she stuttered. I chuckled at her antics. She's so cute when she's embarrassed!

But what happened next happened so fast, I could barely see it coming. A pink flash made its way towards the princess, and next thing I know I saw a blade near Hinata's neck.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please comment and give me some advice or tips you feel that I should need! Thank you for reading, and have a good day ;***

**cherryxlove**


	3. Under attack!

**I'm so happy that some of you actually like my story! Please once again, comment please and tell me what I could do better! I do not own Naruto. Please enjoy~**

Chapter 3: Under attack?!

I felt really weak and lame as I watched the scenario unfold in front of my eyes. An assassin with a tight body suit, knee long beige boots with 3 inch heels and a white mask with cherry blossom petals printed on it. The mask covered the assassin's whole face, though because of the curves that the body suit showed off, I believe it is a female. She held a small but sharp dagger against Hinatas neck.

"HEY! You better let go of my princess or I'll beat you up!" I said as threatening as possible. I saw Sasuke's eyes rolling and the assassin didn't seem too impressed either. In fact, she looked like she had the urge to face palm. "Oh really? With what? Your invisible sword?" She said and I sweat dropped at my own stupidness. "Let's make a deal gentlemen." The very unkind assassin said. "I wouldn't want to make any kind of deal with a criminal!" Sasuke-teme hissed. "Oh, I'm sure you would now!" she said with confidence in her voice.

"The deal is that if you let me go with the princess she might stay alive. But if you interfere and make one wrong move, I'll kill her on the spot." She said with a threatening tone in her voice. And to prove her point she pressed the dagger deeper to Hinatas throat and broke her skin. The blood trickled down and my roommate went crazy next to me. I too turned pale as I saw the red color staining the beautiful skin of my princess. Who would want to do something like this to their princess? She seems so nice how could ANYONE hate her like that? Wait a minute… "Do not listen to her…" I heard Hinata say. "Zip it, Kitten" hissed the assassin.

"How dare you insult our princess?! You just wait, I'll come over and-" "Hold it there. Your little princess will be long dead by then." She said with an evil tone in her voice. Emo-elf was quiet and sunk his sword. That's when I grabbed the sword from my roommate-to-be and without a second thought I threw it directly at the assassin. If the female criminal didn't want to die, she had to jump away from the princess, and that was exactly what she did. "LONG LIVE MY PRINCESS!" I screamed as I ran up to her.

Hinata used my distraction as her benefit and jumped even further away from the killer. "Naruto-san! She has armor under her shirt in her stomach area! Try to wound her above the stomach!" She screamed and I just smiled, because that was the first time she used my first name. I now ran to Sasukes sword and grabbed it, while the masked female threw her dagger at me. I barely had time to block the dagger with the blade.

"Phew, that was close. By the way, nice aim!" I complimented her. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ACTING SO CALM YOU IDIOT!?" Sasuke yelled at me as he appeared next to me. "And now give me my sword, I'll end this nonsense!" he said and stretched out his hand. "There is no need. This assassin here doesn't even mean any harm." I said with bored voice as I twirled the sword in my hands. Mister party pooper just snatched it away. "What do you mean no harm?!" He and the assassin said at the same time. They looked at each other in irritation. I just chuckled and explained.

"You see, if she wanted to kill Hinata-chan( Sasuke twitched at that part), she would have done it already and immediately escape after the killing strike. But she didn't. She wanted to escape with my princess (I saw Hinata blushing at that), and she wanted her ALIVE. My conclusion: she wanted something from Hinata, something no one else other than them should know." "You are under arrest for attempted murder." I looked up to see Sasuke behind the female. His sword was around her neck, just like she did to Hinata. Was that sasu-gay deaf?! "Are you deaf?! Have you just ignored everything I said?!" I asked furiously. "I just had this awesome moment and you little ignorant party-pooper ruined it!" I screamed out. "Oh! And she didn't even want to kill Hinata-chan." I added.

"Yeah well, look at her highness. She has a wound at her neck. That is a crime too." He said. "And by the way, your little conclusion moment wasn't even that 'awesome'" he said with a frown as he tied up the assassin's hands, just like mine before. Ugh, now I actually feel sorry for that criminal girl…damn my kindness. I am just too nice. I looked at Hinata to see what her reaction was, but she just looked at the ground, as if she was thinking about something. Weird… "Let's see who you are." Sasuke said and pulled off her mask. My eyes widened. "W-woooow…" I gawked. "Please stop drooling would you?" That girl said. It was definitely no question.

She had pink hair that reached till under her shoulder blades, a heart-shaped head, emerald green eyes and pink lips. She had just the right skin color; not really pale but not tanned either. Her pink lips frowned as she looked over to Hinata. I automatically did too, and I was surprised to see the shocked face of my princess. Her pearl like eyes were wide open and she could barely keep herself from stuttering. "L-Let her go immediately Sasuke-san. Please." What's going on? That girl really hurt her! Why would she want to let her go like that? Unless they know each other…but…that's impossible. Sasuke looked quite surprised but did as he was told anyways. "I want you to tell a servant to prepare a room for her aswell." "B-But your highness! W-We are no hotel!" He stuttered out. Heh, poor guy, I bet it's his first time talking back to Hinata–chan like that. But he should keep it like that. I want to be the only one that can make her blush and stutter like that! I won't let Sasuke-bastard interfere with my charms!

"Please, Sasuke-san. This is a request of the princess." She said with some authority. "A-as you wish Princess." He said through gritted teeth. The emo then turned to the pinky and told her to follow him. I chuckled as he glared at the ground and left with the emerald-eyed girl. "Well, Hinata-chan, if you're scared and can't sleep tonight…just call for me and I will hold your hand!" I said with a foxy grin and a wink. She blinked and blushed a deep shade of red. "I-I-I am c-certainly s-sure that I w-won't be scared…th-thank you for your care Uzumaki-san!" She stuttered while fiddling with her fingers.

"Please don't be so formal with me, call me Naruto." I said with my grin. "B-but that is…that is so-"I interrupted her "I understand…If you must then you shall call me Naruto-_kun_." I said and chuckled a bit at her face. "Well, thank you for your company Hinata-chan, please stay save and order some guards around this place." I said seriously. "I don't want anything to happen to you again…" She gave me a smile and assured me that she'd be safe and she'd do so. Only then did I turn around to take my leave. "Good night Hinata-chan!" I said and left.

"Good night, Naruto-kun…"

\\

"NO WAY! YOUR BED IS BIGGER THEN MINE!" That blond idiot screamed at me. "Serves you right for ruining my day and probably my whole life, depending on how long you stay or how long I can hold myself back from stabbing you in your sleep." I said. Wow, and I didn't even take a breath…now that I call true breath-control. "OH BELIEVE ME, IF I THINK ABOUT PROBABLY SPENDING MY WHOLE LIFE WITH YOU, I'D GLADLY LET YOU STABB ME!" My idiotic and irritatingly loud new roommate yelled. "Well then why don't you do both of us a favor and do it yourself right now?!" I said and decided I should cool of a little, because me and him both now that it will only take one more stupid argument of Naruto to make me jump at his throat.

He surprisingly stays still and closes his eyes. There, I knew he'd calm down eventually. Now I don't have to kill anyone…at least tonight not. "Well, I'd be breaking the poor innocent heart of my princess Hinata-chan if she'd realize I killed myself." I can take no more. That's it. He shall die. I stood up and ran towards him, ready to deliver the final blow. Suddenly I tripped over Naruto's weird orange shirt that he recently took off and fell. I closed my eyes accepting the soon-to-come-pain of my fall, but it never came. Instead I felt something on my lips. "Hey, Sasuke-kun was your name right, I wanted to ask yo-" The female voice immediately stopped talking.

I wondered why, and opened my eyes and I must say, it was the most disgusting thing I saw in my entire life. Naruto's face was way too close to mine and I kind of fell on top of him… and whats's that feeling on my lips-NO WAY! I stumbled backwards and held my hands to my lips. "NO! TH-HIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Naruto screamed as he rubbed his naked arm over his mouth. The assassin at the doorway was blushing the deepest shades of red-and I can't blame her. I know what this looked like-Oh god.

"T-T-T-THIS IS MAHOGANY!"

**I hope you liked it. I actually didn't want to end this chapter here but I thought it'd be too long if I would post the rest too. I'm sorry for this yaoi moment…I actually don't even like yaoi, but it just had to happen! I couldn't resist! xD Well, please comment and Have the most beautiful day\night!**

**cherryxlove**


	4. Of families

**So this chapter is pretty short. I'm still on vacation and I am also pretty busy, so please don't be mad. I believe it'll only take one or two chapters until the suspense begins. Well anyways, I hope you'll like this really short chapter.**

All I wanted to do was ask that Sasuke-guy to give me some towels. Nothing more. Just the towels. So WHY am I witnessing a really private scene between 2 guys? You see, normally I'm a girl that can't shut her mouth and won't hold back anything that comes to my mind. But now, for the first time, I was speechless. "THIS IS MAHAGONY!" I heard that black haired knight scream as he jumped off the blonde. "Th-this is NOT what it looks like…you shall tell me your appropriate reason for just entering my room without my allowance." He stuttered out. I rolled my eyes. "I stopped listening after the 'It's not what it looks like.'" I said as I helped the still startled blonde guy up.

"I'm just here because I want some towels." "Then why are you coming to me? I am not your servant!" He said with his face still red as ever. "Really? Could've fooled me…" I said with a smirk. "Just give her some of yours, you have plenty." Blondie said to duck butt. Though I must say, duck butt is kinda cute when he's angry. "Yeah. Give me some of yours." I said. He narrowed his eyebrows and frowned as he made his way towards his towels…wait scratch that…his mountain of towels! He could dry a whole wet village with this number of towels!

"You know, for an assassin you're pretty cute." I heard blondie say from my right. "Give it up dude, you're not my type." I said without hesitation. I know that probably hurt him, but it's better if I tell him now than later. That way he doesn't have to bother to try making me fall for him. I watched as he grinned a bit. "We'll see about that…by the way my names Naruto Uzumaki. Remember it!" He said as he gave me a 'thumbs up'. I smiled at his antics. "Well at least you can make me smile." I said.

I moved my glance towards mister slow-poke who STILL didn't bring me any towels. "What takes you so long?!" I asked. "I'm trying to pick out a old and dusty one…" I heard him say. The nerves! "Oh no you won't!" I said as I steped toward the mountain of towels and picked out a clean white one. "See you later sucker!" I said with my tongue stuck out of my mouth as I ran out of the room with my towel. "COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" I heard him yell ass I ran down the huge hallway and made my way to my room.

As I opened the wooden door, I stared at my beautiful room once again. The floor was hidden under a long red and golden carpet. On top of the carpet was my king-sized bed made out of wood and had blood red pillows and a golden thick cover laid out. There was a full length mirror hung up at the right wall that was painted in a nice shade of beige. My room also possessed a huge closet, a drawer and a small table with some dragon fruits on it. I changed my clothes in to the light purple night gown and jumped in to the bed. Tomorrow's gonna be awesome.

\\\

I slowly cracked open my emerald eyes as I felt the sun rays on my skin. As I saw the Beige wall over me, the first thing I thought was 'I am not in my room!' and out of instinct I jumped of the bed and wanted to draw out my dagger out of my boot, but then realized, that I was in a nightgown and that this was my new room. I face palmed at my instincts and let out a yawn. That was way too much action for one morning. I glanced at the huge closet and wondered if there would be any clothes inside. I made my way towards it and opened it. Hell yeah there were. In fact, there were so many I couldn't even count them. I bet two hundred dresses.

I randomly grabbed one and changed. As I looked at my reflection in the full length mirror I gaped a bit. Since I was quite poor I couldn't afford any dresses. Heck, I could barely pay for my food. I wore a forest green dress made out of pure silk which reached down to my knees. From my bust to my stomach it was dark green and then turned to a lighter shade of green. I could move my arms freely since it was sleeveless. But something was missing. I tuned to where I threw my assassin outfit last night. I used one of the black fingerless gloves and hid some daggers under my dress. You can never be too safe.

Only as I opened my door and stood there in the hallway did I realize that I had no idea what to do. I heard my stomach grumble and decided to find the kitchen. That was a pretty good idea, but where should I start searching? I'm in a castle! Then I remembered where the two idiots lived and so I decided to pay them a visit in their room.

\\

"Where do you think Sakura is?" I asked. My question was directed to both Sasuke and Hinata-chan. We were done with breakfast at the huge dining hall. I also find the taste of elves very…bizarre and weird. I had to eat things that looked like fish eggs, but they kinda glow in many different colors. Then there was that weird fruit that was shaped like a pine apple, but was made out of dark green leafs. We would kind of rip off the leafs and dip it into an orange sauce which surprisingly tasted good, but I really do NOT want to know what it was made of.

The breakfast actually was quite tasty, but nonetheless weird. "I don't know, N-Naruto. Maybe she is still sleeping…" Hinata-chan said. I grinned. She finally was able to say my name, even if it was with a stutter. And to be honest, I like the way she stutters…it's kinda…well, cute! "She could also be lost." I said out of experience. "No, that would be impossible, Sasuke-san has shown her around the castle." She said, and as I looked over to sasuke-teme I saw him turn white. I almost laughed out loud. That idiot forgot to show her around!

"Yeah, he did. I mean as her escort, it is his honorable job to show her around." I looked at him as I said that. I looked him right into his eyes. This was fun! "And wouldn't it be his fault if Sakura would be lost and maybe even die of an injury herself or starve to death because she didn't find her way to the doctor or the kitchen?" I continued. "But of course that is impossible since Sasuke showed her every room." I said with a grin as I dipped one of the leafs into the sauce and ate it. My grin never left my face as I chewed it. "E-Excuse me your highness, b-but I got to go and, umm, tidy my room. Have a good day." He said in a rush as he stood up and ran out of the room.

I heard Hinata-chan giggle. Heh, she must've known that Sasuke forgot. "Sasuke-san takes his job very serious…we shouldn't make him so stressed…" She said with a bit of guilt. "Yeah but you must admit, he really is fun when he's stressed!" I said with a chuckle. My princess smiled. "Naruto-san, do you know why I made you and Sasuke-san share a room?" she asked. "To torture us?" I asked. She just giggled.

"Because you can make people smile. You may not realize it, but ever since you and Sasuke-san have become roommates, he has become a bit…how do I say this…free. Before you came he would barely talk to anyone, and forget shouting. He also never made any faces. He was quite stoic." She said. "REALLY?" I asked. Though I do remember that he was rather a serious guy on the day he brought me to the castle. "Yes." She said. "Please, promise me you'll never change Naruto-san…" she pleaded. I stared at her for a moment but then I just gave her my 'thumbs up'. "I give you a promise of a lifetime!" I said while grinning from ear to ear. "thank you…" She said and blushed ever so slightly.

Right then the huge wooden doors flew open and revealed a beautiful looking sakura and a tired and sweating Sasuke. "Man! Finally someone came and rescued me! This castle is soooo huge! I nearly starved if Sasuke hadn't fou-""That is quite enough talking Sakura. Just sit down and eat." Sasuke interrupted her. "Oh believe me that I will!" she replied.

\\\

Since Sakura's room is near ours and she wouldn't find her way there me and Sasuke escorted her to her room. As she opened her doors we saw utter chaos. Daggers and guns were just laying everywhere. Pieces of her assassin outfit were scattered on the floor. Her bed was still a mess and all the drawers were outside. "You are truly a mess." I heard Sasuke mumble. "I will not allow someone to dirty the royal rooms like this. We'll clean this all up at once!" he said. "By 'we' do you mean-"I couldn't finish since Sasu-gay already pushed me inside the room and gave me instructions on what to do with the daggers. Yeah, I guess by 'we' he means me too.

"I didn't take you for a guy who helps other people clean up." I heard Sakura say. "I am not, but I know that if I told you to clean up you wouldn't do it anyways, so it makes more sense if we just all clean up." He said. "Are you always talking this much?" She said annoyed. Suddenly I saw Sasuke stop cleaning up and stare at something in his hands. It looked like a picture. "Is…is this your family?" He asked. That sentence made Sakura freeze and my heart stop for a second.

That sentence made me remember my parents and how they feel right now, not knowing where their only child that pain soon vanished as I heard Sakuras answer. "They died. None of your damn business." Oh. That's sad. "Mine too." I heard Sasuke mumble. "…died 6 years ago when I was thirteen." Sakura went towards him. "My parents also died 6 years ago, I was twelve!" She said. He looked up to her. "How…how did they die?" he asked. I was quite interested too, but I was still kinda feeling like I was invading their privacy. "Bite marks and a weird sign on their neck." His eyes widened, and so did hers. "Don't tell me they were killed by the same person…" I asked.

They both stared at me. Seems like they don't know for sure either. "Yes." We all turned around, only to see Hinata-chan standing at the doorway. Her face was unusually sad and she didn't look any of us into our eyes. "And…I might know who killed both of your parents…"

**That's it for now. If you have any problems with this story, please comment, and I'll do my best to improve those flaws. Anyways, thank you for reading, and have a beautiful day\night :*! **

**Cherryxlove**


End file.
